10th vongola guardian of snow
by Kuraunkulawn
Summary: Tsuna's guardians wasnt complete before they met allen,who was the only candidate for the snow ring,as allen came to namimori,he met the other guardians,how will he protect the vongola decimo,Please R&R,Some persona 4 references
1. Starting today,i'm the new snow guardian

**-Hi,tis will be my second fic so enjoy,oh and DGM and KHR arent owned by me,**

* * *

><p>"Finally,i've collected all guardians"Tsuna,a boy with spiked sighed,after having the trials of completing the guardians,<p>

"it's not yet finished,Tsuna"Reborn,A 2 year old baby with a chameleon on his hat said,"But i've recruited one"

"Seriously?",Tsuna was relieved,for not having hard time to find him

"Tsuna-kun!"a girl ranned with her older brother,

"Kyoko-chan"Tsuna blushed a bit,seeing her crush,

"ah,tsuna-kun,have you heard that we have a new student"kyoko asked if tsuna have heard it

"ah,no,but i would be happy if he or she was a friendly one"

* * *

><p><strong>back at the Black Order<strong>

"Allen-kun i'll be sending you into a mission with no time limit"Komui,the science section chief said

"why,no time limit?"

"you'll be protecting someone important for your whole life"Komui answered "his name is tsuna sawada,he's the 10th vongola boss"

"Seriously!"Allen was shocked upon hearing,as he will be leaving

"he's in namimori middle,use the ark if you want to travel faster"komui gave allen an earing and a map of namimori

* * *

><p>finally,he was in his new home,he saw the namimori middle uniform and wore it,as he looked at the map komui gave him,he got very confused,so he asked anyone where namimori middle was,finally he reached it,entered and was late,<p>

"the new student is late"their teacher wondered,finally allen slammed the door and introduced himself

"ah this is allen walker"his new teacher wrote his name on the board

"i'm allen walker,it's a pleasure to meet you all"allen bowed politely,as he took his seat,everyone wondered why he had a large scar running on his face,and a glove on his left arm,allen listened to what their teacher said,he wondered who tsuna was,then after their teacher got out,tsuna approached him

"i'm tsuna sawada,how can i call you,walker-san or allen-san"he asked

"call me anything you want"he said,"so this is the boy i was sent to protect"allen said mentally,

"Yo-Allen i'm takeshi yamamoto-you interested in baseball"takeshi introduced himself to allen,"uhh,i'm not really interested in sports but"

"how dare you got near to the 10th"a silver octopus like hair approached him,same height as allen,

"i don't really get it...friend complex?"

"ah-that is gokudera-san,he's my friend

"don't hurt the 10th kay?"gokudera said

"ahahaha how funny"yamamoto laughed

"lambo-san has appeared!"a cow like baby named lambo slammed the door,then gokudera punched him as usual

"gotta stay calm,waaaaahhh"lambo cried

"how awkward"

"ah allen-san,,how did you get that scar?"tsuna asked

"i-it's a long story"

as time passed by,he left the school,his communicator earing ranged,allen answered it,

"allen-kun"komui was the one who was calling him

"what is it,komui-san,"he asked

"reborn told me that you should be in school rooftop at 10:00,you will be getting your new ring

"ha-hai,"

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 PM<strong>

the 5 guardians and the vongola boss had gathered,then the candidate for the snow ring showed up,it was allen

"allen!"tsuna,gokudera and takeshi was surprised that the new student was the snow guardian,he still was in his uniform,"i'm allen walker,pleasure to meet you"allen bowed and introduced himself

"so you must be the new student,Ryohei sasagawa,nice to meet you"

"Chrome dokuro"

allen blushed a bit when he saw chrome,she reminds him a bit of lenalee

"kyoya hibari,mess with me or i'll bite you to death"

"s-scary as kanda"allen said

"good thing that stupid cow isn't here"

"allen,this will be your ring"reborn opened a luxury box that is cushioning the snow ring,allen wore it "starting today,i'm the guardian of snow!"he shouted


	2. 10 yrs in the future

**Disclaimer-i'm just a huge fan of DGM and KHR ,no way of me owning the 2 badass series,oh and shikumo,he's my OC,BTW,this is where the action starts,arc used:future arc**

* * *

><p>Days have passed when allen became the new guardian,he got along with the other guardians as well as haru and tsuna's mom(AN-too lazy to write those),right now,they are nowhere to be found,except for hibari and ryohei

"where are the others right now?"allen sighed,worrying about them,he took a nap,and found himself on another place

"ow,where am i right now?"(spoiler[READ IF SERIOUS]like how hibari ended up on genkishi's fight with his future self)

* * *

><p>"looks like a guardian is nearby"gianini,the inventor and a weapon tuner looked at his scanner and notified the vongola family<p>

"where!"

"at a forest nearby"

* * *

><p>"what do we have here..oh,isn't it the strongest guardian(AN-If you matchup allen and hibari,no one would win)"a man with red hair said

"who are you.."allen asked

"shikumo of the black spell"shikumo suddenly attacked allen"and your going to die right now"the attack hitted allen,

"dammit"allen activated his arm "crown edge!"then a barrage of clown rings appeared and exploded

"a bomb wont work on me"

"then try this,clown belt"a blade made of the cloak formed

"still won't work on me"then shikumo unleashed a dagger from his sleeve,with enough speed,he pierced allen on his right arm,allen's crown clown formed a bandage on his right arm

"then...death ball "a explosion that caused shikumo to flinch,making allen have his advantage,"edge end"he scratched him with the claws of his arm,followed by another explosion,

"you want to see me getting serious huh"shikumo sighed,his ring started to emit a cloud flame,he grabbed his box from his belt,and inserted his ring inside,a wolf appeared from it

"materia oscura lupo nuvola(dark matter cloud wolf) "allen's eye invoked,a cogwheel-like lens covered his left eye

"these wolves are created by dark matter,so theres no chance of you winning"the wolves quickly approached allen,he tried to dodge,but they multiplied more and more

"the clouds ability is multiplication,you'll never escape from this"

"dammit"allen used crown edge again,but failed,he was badly wounded,

"you'll die now..kid"shikumo slid another dagger,and tried to stab him,but a snow flame emitted from allen's ring,a gauntlet formed on his left arm and shot him with ice-like bullets

"dammit it's over 50,000FV"he saw crown clown attacking from the above

"no way..by now he should have died...maybe till we meet again kid"he escaped and crown clown turned back into allen and stumbled

* * *

><p>"oi..,oii,allen!"allen woke up upon hearing a familliar voice<p>

"that familiar voice..Lavi!"

"i bought you all the way from there"lavi said

"by the way,where am i"allen asked

"youre in tsuna's base 10 yrs from now,you just falled here right?"

"ah allen,youre wounds have healed"

"s-stalker!"the person was shoted in his head,

"respect ore-sama (Ore-sama-a highly way of explaining yourself)bak chang,and i already quitted stalking her!"

"Liar frog!"(A/N-bak in the anime was once portrayed in a frog costume)

"DON'T CALL ME A FROG YOU SPROUT!"

"SHUT UP STALKING FROG,YOU'VE BROKEN IN HIVES YOU KNOW?THOSE ARE STRONG PROOFS!"

"d-damn you"and he fell

"Bak-sama!"wong ran and cured him

"oh...by the way,we'll be conducting a sychro-test on you"bak rosed and said

"s-sure"

_after the test_

bak saw the papers containing dropped sychro rates,all were marked with 35%,a possibility of making him a fallen one

"allen,would you try to unequip your vongola ring,"

"ha-hai"allen pulled and unequipped his ring,another test was done,and the synchro rate was on 87%

"hmm,maybe you should start training too,equip it again,fou is here right now,she will help you resynchronize with your innocence"

* * *

><p><strong>DGR(-reborn)Omake Corner-Haru-haru failterview(actually called interview,but changed to failterview bec of not interviewing any person after all)<strong>

**Haru:Hai!,it's what everyone is waiting for,haru's haruharu interview,today,our guest came from another anime forced by the author here,*someone gives a piece of paper*it's allen crawler-san *wind gusts***

**Reborn:are you sure it's his name?**

**Haru:let's see again,hmmm *someone gives another piece of paper* ah it's allen runner-san! *wind gusts again but no one entered***

**Reborn:His name is easy you know**

**Haru:let's see again *another paper with a perfect writing but misspelled gusts in*Hagi!oh,our guest again is allen moyashi-san *bad mood aura enters***

**Allen:dam you! it's allen walker-san walker! W-A-L-K-E-R**

**Haru:hagi! then who gave me all those wrong papers?**

**Lavi:heehee**

**Kanda:che..**


	3. Crown paling and explanations

**Disclaimer-DGM and KHR aren't owned by me,stupid me of not explaining and confusing readers**

* * *

><p>Allen looked for where the others was,an earthquake like happened on the base,allen did not mind,as it was a bit weak,seeing the training room,he saw tsuna and hibari from the future,he watched their training,tsuna,with his new gloves on,fired a large fire in the opposite sides,another earthquake happened,but again,he didnt mind it,future hibari was defeated by their own boss<p>

"su-sugoi (cool)"the only word that popped from allen's mouth

"ah allen-kun,you've woke up"

"oi moyashi!you're up next"fou shouted at allen

"ha-hai...hey did you call me a sprout?"allen replied

"nice impression of baka-bak"

"i think i'll watch you two training"tsuna said

allen started his training with fou,fou invoked her arm blades,while allen invoked his crown clown

"so that was allen's weapon"

Fou attacked allen in front,he dodged all of the fast hits given by fou

"he..he's fast"

"ah,juudaime!(tenth)"

"yo tsuna"

"ah gokudera-kun,yamamoto-kun,what brings you two here?"

"this baseball freak brought me here"gokudera ranted"so how was youre training"

"g-good,right now it's allen and some training for now"

"crown edge!"allen unleashed a barrage of crown rings,hitting fou,who was weakened,using all of her power,her speed and strength drastically gone up,hitting allen with a fast kick,but missed,allen tried to form his gauntlet again,hitting fou with an ice bullet,making her immobilized,but the gauntlet disappeared like bubbles being blowed up

"you win sprout,next should be that stupid bunny"said fou,breaking the ice the froze her

_meanwhile_

"hagi! there's someone cooking"haru said

"then let's check it"kyoko replied

"i-pin smells it like chinese cooking"

as the girls opened the door,they saw someone cooking a lot

"oh,so you must be the cute girls that cooked for the others,now can you help me?"jerry asked while cooking

"ha-hai"

_back to allen and the gang_

"allen,get prepared.._**innocence hatsudou**!_(activate)"lavi invoked his _tessei_ (metal hammer)

"innocence..hatsudou?"tsuna questioned

"oh i forgot to tell you,allen lavi and katou (actually kanda,meaning vulgar)are exorcists of the order"bak awnsered

"dont call me katou!"katou(kanda) ranted

"exorcist? if i'm correct they exorcise ghosts right"yamamoto said

"no,they work for the black order a secret organization for exorcising akuma (demons,you should right now)

"akuma?as in demons? still the same with a normal exorcist for me"gokudera said

"no,the akuma i'm telling you aren'nt ordinary demons,they are weapons created from a resting soul and a living flesh,after creation,their souls are angered,forcing to kill the human and take their body,leaving the soul trapped forever,and needs to be killed to be saved"

"**_H__iban!:Gouka Kaijin_** (Fire Seal: Configuration of Ash)"lavi summoned a torrent of fire in form of a snake and devoured allen

"h-hot...crown belt!"allen grabbed on one of the vents inside the room

"hmph,nice try allen _**Moku Ban!: Tenchi Bankai**_"now a tornado formed and sucked allen,the belt got ripped and falled,allen tried to summon the gauntlet that dissappeared like bubbles,as allen tried to summon it,it was in a form of a cannon similar to cross beta:paling form,only having a ruler-sized blue-like ice wings,a cross and a crown allen tried to shoot it and helped him flew,then tried to shoot at lavi

"**Konbo Ban!: Gouraiten"**Lavi,mix the two attacks he created earlier(recreated after vanishing),but smaller,it changed into an iron snake protecting him

"thats it for today,kanda's hate is really powerful that he doesnt even want to fight allen"bak said

the vongola family (excluding ryohei,chrome and hibari,with lavi,bak and katou(kanda)(i'm sure i'll get killed for calling him katou)) got to the kitchen/dining room,"woah!there's lot of food right now"yamamoto exclaimed "gyahaha,lambo will eat all of that"

"itadakimasu!"(thanks for the food)allen took large bits of food,almost for 30 persons,eating fast,and taking his tenth set

"woah allen,you had a large appetite!"yamamoto said,"allen is kisei(parasitic)type,which needs him to eat a lot as his innocence needs lot of energy"lavi explained,allen took his last plate,20 pieces of mitarashi dango,' "alright i'm finished"...there was no reply until he left,"that was fast"tsuna added "hagi..theres only half of the table"

* * *

><p><strong>OMAKE CORNER-Lavi's list of names<strong>

Allen-sprout

Tsuna-Tuna

Kanda-Katou,sobaman

Chrome(he met in the future)-pineapple

Bak-frogman

Krory-kuro-chan

Gokudera-octopi

Yamamoto-best friend(in the future)

**A/Ns-**

**why allen is the snow guardian-bec his birthday was december,a cold month,survived cold from cross's training,cold like hell when playing poker,lots of fanarts showing him with snow**


	4. Crown spear

**Disclaimer-I dont own DGM and KHR**

* * *

><p>Gokudera,who was in the library,was decoding the Sistema C.A.I,when lavi took a step inside<p>

"Ah,goku-san!what are you doing"

"eyepatch-idiot!,can't you see what i'm doing"he said,ranting

"calm down,i know it's Sistema C.A.I,i was the one that helped the future version you,if i remember correctly,there are rings in those shells right?"lavi asked

"right..i didn't notice that"

"then let's open the other boxes!"when they opened one of the box,an explosion happened,summoning a kitten

"wha..whats that sound!"allen,waking up in his room said,and followed where it was

"g-gokudera,lavi,what happened"he asked,wondering what was the cause of explosion,

"ah nothing happened!we two are just okay!alright i'm going to sleep"lavi said and escaped,ignoring what happened "ok...i think should be sleeping too"allen exclaimed and went to his room

"g-gokudera-kun,what happened here"tsuna,who just came in,asked

"ah jyuudaime,konbanwa(good evening)ah!stupid cat!come back here!hey"and gokudera chased his cat "am i being ignored?"

* * *

><p>7:00 AM<p>

"itadakimasu!"the gang shouted,allen started to eat his 30 lumps of food,"Lambo's gona take this!"lambo took one of allen's favorite food,mitarashi dango,but allen ignored,as he cannot hurt a kid,after eating,allen went to the training room and started with kanda

"che,stupid sprout,i'll cut all your hair,mugen hatsudou!"kanda activated his mugen

"yosh!(alright,correct me if i'm wrong)crown clown!"the cloak invoked,and allen changed his edge into crown paling,but instead,it transformed in another form,similar to cross beta:cross spear,only having a large cross,a crown and again,ice like wings,

"hmph,perfect **Kaichou Ichigen **( Hell's Insects: First Illusion)"the insects flew to allen,allen ran and sliced almost all of them

"hmph,i'm only starting damned sprout **Nigentou** (Double Illusion Blades)his katana(if you didnt know,his innocence was reformed as a traditional katana)now having a scabbard and another blade made of pure energy "**Hakka Tourou** (Eight Flowers Praying Mantis)slashing allen in a shape of a lotus flower,it only ripped allen's clothes,

"i'm not finish,**Kaichou Ichigen**,again summoning insects,hitting allen,but only hit 5 times,allen jumped and slashed kanda,but only hair was cut,now allen's arm changed into a cannon,and shot it at kanda,immobilizing him,again was transformed into a sword,and kanda lost

"tsuna,it's your turn now"lavi forced him

"eh,me" "it's a part of your training,you need to have a conflict with the strongest guardian"the sun arcobaleno said as he entered the room "or you would be forever called useless"tsuna gulped upon hearing this,as he might not able to keep up with him,he got his pill container (don't know what's that called)and swallowed two pills "ikuzo(let's go)"

"Crown clown! crown edge!"allen summoned a barrage of crown rings,and followed by an explosion"x-burner air,uwaghh!"tsuna's x-burner failed,"are you alright tsuna"

"i-i'm alright"tsuna said,trying to stand up

"hmph,yosh edge end!"now allen attacked with his edge

* * *

><p>12:00<p>

"heh,youre good tsuna,"allen said in his burned clothes,panting

"you too allen"tsuna said,panting too,and having burned clothes too

* * *

><p><strong>okay that was short,i'm all sleepy,next will be melone base battle,and...future allen?<strong>

**Omake:**

**OCTO-PI,PINE-PI,SPROUT-PI AND LAWN PI malfunctioning**

**in tsuna's base,allen was sleeping when he was shot by komui's octo-pi**

**Allen: wah!octo-pi no way!*gets octopi off*thats it,i'm sleeping again,*gets shot again*NOW PINEAPPLE! *gets off and sleeps again* *gets shot again*NOW LAWN MOWER? WTH? "TAKES OFF AND SLEEPS AGAIN" "GETS SHOT AGAIN" now a sprout,i'm going to kill him *gets out of the room***

**Lavi:Allen did you see komui,this hat is really buggin me**

**Allen:what! not you too?**


	5. innocence and flames:future arc

okay update,sorry for the shortness of the previous one,and yes,i have been playing persona 4 lately and got addicted to it

* * *

><p>"X-burner,air!"tsuna's glove started to emit sky flames on his two hands,firing at both sides,the flame hitted allen,but it was a bit weak since it's training not an actual battle<p>

"Edge end!"allen scratched tsuna,making him fall,

3:00 pm,yamamoto vs kanda-

"kanda yuu right?,the infant asked me to train with you"yamamoto saw kanda,meditating  
>"drop the yuu,draw your sword"he drawed his katana,mugen(AN-in the recent chapters of the DGM Manga,his mugen was reformed as a katana)

"hai kanda..**_S__higure Soen Ryu:_**_**Shajiku no Ame **_(axle of the rain)!"yamamoto charged kanda,attacking him with a thrust,but missed

"che,too slow **_Kaichu:Ichigen_** (Hell's Insects: First Illusion)"kanda summoned 8 hell's insects,attacking yamamoto

"**_Shigure Soen Ryu:Shibuki Ame _**(Splashing rain)"yamamoto held his katana backwards,creating a whirlwind like shield,killing kanda's illusionary insects

"hmph,**_Nigentou! Hakka Torrou!_**"kanda's blade turned into two illusion blades with a scabbard,and slashed his katana with a lotus appearance,while yamamoto dodged it

"kaikou!(open box,correct me if i'm wrong)yamamoto opened his box,revealing a swallow inside"**_Shigure Soen Ryu:Scontro di Rondine_**" before yamamto done his attack,

"che useless,i'm out of here"said kanda

"o-oi,we're not finished yet...yu?"

"dont call me yu!"

-5 days have passed,chrome,TYL hibari and ryohei are back at the battlefield,the others started to invade as hibari was fighting with some black and white spell subordinates,while all were bitten to death(for crack reason *whistles*)-

"akuma!"allen said from afar

"hmm?"hibari dodged some akuma bullets,"**_Crown Paling!" _**allen transformed his edge (his left arm)into a cannon,and aimed it at the lvl 4 akuma

"dammit it wont change into a sword...ugh"

"heehee,your attack is futile,heehee"the creepy lvl 4 said getting more deformed and transforming into a larger ver. of him/her,while 5 lvl 4's appeared and fused with the level 4,turning into a large level 4 akuma,allen gulped and nearly puked at seeing a sight of a lot of souls tormented,and lvl 4+(+ for random reasons)shot his dark matter beam,nearly hitting allen,a large swarm of level 3 appeared,and one skull created a barrier-like battlefield with his own sorcery

"hibari opened one of his box with his disposable ring,flaming his own tonfas,and dodging a set of akuma bullets

"BAN!SHIN!,HI BAN!"Lavi chanted,doing an air assault,and creating a fire seal in mid-air"hey dont blame me when you two die"

allen aimed and shot the lvl 4+ akuma,

"hehe,futile..how futile,now die!"lvl 4+ created a pentacle,and from it's five points,it got allen

"uwah!"

"GOURAITEN!bro,you okay(yes in the future,lavi calls him bro)"lavi breaked the pentacle,the akuma created,

"i wont give up **_EDGE END!_**!"Allen scratched lvl 4 with his edge, followed by crown edge,which was followed by explosions

_"**Konbo Ban: Gouraiten**_ !"Lavi hitted 2 stamps,hit it on the floor,and a flame and thunder dragon was summoned devouring some level 3's,hibari,opened one of his boxes again,revealing hedgehogs with lots of quills,enlargening,and stabbing some lvl 3'sbut the lvl 4+ survived it

"weakling.."the lvl 4+attacked the three,allen flinched and was pushed by the lvl 4's attack,it seems he/she didnt even got a single scratch,

Allen saw his ring emitting a mist-like flame,only with blue margins and a sparkling effect, he stood and heard a voice...,saying"draw the sword...if you won't give up"allen clenched his fist and crushed his flame,his body had already absorbed his,he felt like his innocence was being coated in snow flames,numbers from 200-500 appeared in front him,his synchro-rate was over

"so that's it..flames and innocence get along.."bak,watching inside in his room,(there was a camouflaged golem outside watching)

"ha-tsu-dou!"(ac-ti-vate)allen drew his sword of exorcism from his edge,crown clown transformed into a cowl and a masquerade mask covered his face,he dodged another set of bullets,

"he's synchronizing more...alllen is not an exorcist anymore here in the future,his future self had defeated lvl 4's and the earl,but the problem now is...there is a new earl"

crown clown allen(CrCAllen FOR A SHORTER TERM)attacked very fast,the lvl4+could only see a blur from him,he was just slashed too many times,CrCAllen jumped and slashed lvl4+

"_**Moku Ban: Tenchi Bankai**_"( Wood Seal: Roots Entwining Heaven and Earth)"i'm still on the battlefield bro"on of the cloud hedgehogs attacked the lvl 4+ and pierced it,followed by a cross(really a cross,not X)slash,exorcising the akuma,chrome appeared with lambo and i-pin

"let's go"

**OMAKE-future allen's interview-haru haru**

**Haru:yes,it's what everyone's waiting for,Haru's haru-haru interview**

**Reborn:today our guest is someone who didnt appear in the fic,meet TYL allen**

**TYL Allen:hey there guys!**

**Reborn:SO I HERD U LIEK POKERZ**

**TYL Allen:yup!**

**Reborn:so why wont you play with you sprout counterpart nine years ago?**

**TYL Allen:Sure,why not *turns blacker and evil*fufufufufU(allen's signature laugh..)HAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Haru:hagiiiii...dangerous desu~**

**Reborn:Oi moyashi,get here**

**Allen:it's Allen**

**its nearly four hours..and no one have been stripped...an neither is their sundae**

**NOTES:**

**i need suggestions for pairing,shud crossover,and no yaoi...i need suggestions**


End file.
